


A Snowy Morning

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin didn't want to get to work. Until something sparks him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble prompt: Snow

“Merlin, you’re going to be late.”

“Don’t care, cold.” Merlin’s voice was barely audible from where he was buried under several blankets to try and keep out the winter chill. The weather was harsh this year, and Uther had stepped in to make sure that Arthur cancelled training. Everyone knew that nothing would stop the prince if he had the choice, but the ground was so icy that it was dangerous to step outside.

“Merlin…” The blankets disappearing from over his head made Merlin huff as he found himself looking up at Gaius.

“Why, Arthur doesn’t have to be up.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that if I were you, my boy.” There was a twinkle in Gaius’ eye as he regarded his wards sullen expression before he turned and left the room, dragging Merlin’s blankets with him. Merlin yelped, falling out of bed and hastily beginning to throw clothes on faster than he thought was even possible. Finally warm enough to be able to think straight again, Merlin stumbled out into the main chamber just in time to receive breakfast.

Merlin ate quickly, knowing that Gaius was right about him being late. If Arthur couldn’t train, then he was more likely to take out his frustrations on his servant. Merlin still hadn’t worked out how that was part of his job, but it was what seemed to happen. He didn’t listen to a word that Gaius was saying as he ate, only yelled a goodbye and sped from the chambers as fast as he could when he was done eating. He didn’t see the old man shake his head with a fond smile at his retreating back.

Creeping into Arthur’s chambers, Merlin breathed a sigh of relief when he heard how quiet everything still was. With any luck, Arthur would still be asleep and therefore would have no idea that Merlin was later than usual. Merlin didn’t immediately check, but instead tidied away a few things first. The longer that he could leave Arthur sleeping for, the less time he would have to deal with his bad mood until the prince dined with his father for lunch.

Eventually, however, Merlin knew that he could put it off no longer. Dumping a heap of laundry in the corner of the room, he moved over to the bed and pulled back the curtains with a flourish.

Only to blink in surprise, his eyes widening. The bed was empty.

“Arthur? Arthur, are you in here?” Merlin was expecting the silence that met his query. He had been wondering around the whole room for some time now. If Arthur was in here, his presence would have been known. Merlin found that his heart was beating fast as he stepped back from the bed, glancing about him as he did so.

“Arthur?!”

No sooner had he called again when Merlin heard the door opening. Who should step through it by the Crown Prince himself, a grin on his face and one hand clenched behind his back.

“Was wondering when you would turn up.”

“Where have you been?” Merlin demanded angrily, taking out his embarrassment that he hadn’t noticed Arthur hadn’t been here on the man himself.

“Here and there.” Arthur responded smugly, closing the distance between them. Merlin frowned, but didn’t have time to move away as Arthur grabbed him by the arm and hauled him closer. The hand behind his back emerged, and Merlin yelled as something cold and wet was forced down his back.

“What the hell was that?!”

“Honestly, _Mer_ lin, open the curtains.” Squirming uncomfortably, Merlin made it across to the room and drew them back with a flourish. He made to turn back to Arthur, pouting and demanding an explanation when something caught his eye.

“Snow!”

Everything made sense – Arthur being up, Gaius’ amusement… None of it mattered now though, for Merlin was already running from the room. Grabbing the Crown Prince of Camelot by the arm, he practically dragged Arthur behind him, a childish excitement radiating from him in waves.

Merlin had a feeling that Arthur in the snow might be dangerous. But right now, he didn’t care, he just wanted to get out there. 


End file.
